


Wedding day blues

by you2higgybaby



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you2higgybaby/pseuds/you2higgybaby
Summary: On her wedding day to Thomas, Juliet starts to worry. Good thing Kumu is always there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Wedding day blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! this is my first fic that I wrote a while back and didn't have the guts to post because I do not consider myself to be a writer by any means lol but my friend magnum_pi_4_life gave me some encouragement so here goes nothing I guess. all comments and suggestions are welcome :)

Juliet Higgins was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself as she nervously played with her silver star necklace. She couldn’t believe that this day was finally here. Today was the day that she was going to marry Thomas Magnum, the love of her life. So why was she so nervous? And why was she crying? As she stood in front of the mirror wiping her tears she didn’t even notice Kumu who has snuck up behind her (not an easy task considering she was sneaking up on an ex-spy and all)   
“Oh Kumu I didn’t hear you come in” she said wiping the last of her tears away.  
“Am I interrupting?” Asked Kumu  
“no no I was just lost in thought that’s all” answered Juliet.   
“Juliet what’s wrong sweetheart?” Asked the concerned older woman  
“nothing” answered the blond but the older woman could tell she wasn’t telling her the truth   
“ Juliet, I can tell when someone is nervous on their wedding day and I want to help so please tell me what’s wrong”.   
The blond sighed knowing that she would have to tell Kumu the truth eventually. “I’m just thinking of all of the consequences that will happen because of this marriage and I feel awful bringing Magnum into my crazy ex spy life that is full of drama, what if he doesn’t love me because of all of the stuff I’ve done in the past and not to mention the fact that I’m still very cold towards others” the blond said sadly thinking and worrying about how this would affect her future with Thomas   
At that exact moment, Kumu warped Juliet in a hug and said “you are not as cold as you might think you are, in fact I would say you aren’t cold at all you have helped so many people since arriving in Hawaii and I can tell that you genuinely care about the people that you help and the work that you do and I wouldn’t worry about Thomas, he clearly loves you and can’t wait to marry you! Replied Kumu   
Juliet still felt that something was missing so she continued “this day is supposed to be the happiest day in a woman’s life but all I can think about is the fact that my family can’t be here and that this is only happening because the man I originally loved died”   
“Can I tell you something?” Asked Kumu  
“What’s that?” Replied Juliet   
“ I believe that everything happens for a reason. Maybe Richard wasn’t your future and Thomas always was and that’s why you ended up here in Hawaii with Thomas in the guest house, call it fate if you will but I think it all seems to have worked out for the better and I couldn’t be happier for you.  
"Thank you Kumu" replied Juliet   
"You are welcome sweetheart and Juliet can I add one more pearl of wisdom?”  
“What’s that?” asked Juliet   
“You deserve to be happy, and nothing that has happened to you in your past should take that away from you. Especially today” said Kumu smiling   
Juliet couldn’t help but smile at that and then she asked “ Kumu, would you mind helping me get ready? I can’t seem to get my dress done up and well, I could really use help and I couldn’t think of a better person on this island to help me get ready for the biggest day of my life then you”  
Kumu looked at Juliet with pride in her eyes and said “ I never had a daughter of my own to do this with so it would be my pleasure to help you.  
“Thank you Kumu”  
“You’re welcome Juliet”   
And with that the two woman continued to get ready and Juliet finally felt like she had done something right for once in her life and she couldn’t be happier


End file.
